1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric control system with a sequentially movable camming means for preventing closing of two or more circuit breakers at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a transfer switch was required to transfer power from an existing power source to an alternate emergency power source. Such a switch has become an absolute necessity in hospitals and various industrial plants. However, maintenance of the transfer switch has required that the involved circuit be disconnected from the existing source of power for safety purposes. This proved to be either too costly or impossible. Accordingly, a bypass-isolation switch is being added to the existing transfer switch to enable more frequent and safer maintenance of the transfer switch.